Carver Hawke: The Hero of Ferelden
by DragonAgeWriter
Summary: Carver stays behind at the battle of Ostagar while his brother, Leven, rushes home to his family. Instead of going to Kirkwall with his family Carver finds himself travelling alongside the only surviving Grey Warden, Alistair, and doing his part to save Ferelden from the Blight.
1. Betrayed by the General

The heat of the burning arrows soaring overhead is not cancelled out by the sharp, falling drops of rain that pierce the little bit of skin that is not protected by Carver's armor. His face is blood red due to the exertion caused by a battle that has been going on for hours. The Grey Wardens should have reached the top of that tower by now. Loghain and his men should already have been signaled!

That is when Caver looks up at the Tower of Ishal, with impatience, only to see that the beacon has already been lit. Where is Loghain and his men? Then the despicable truth is realized. Loghain has abandoned them!

"That bastard left all of us to die!" Carver shouts angrily to his brother, Leven.

Leven slices through a Genlock's throat with his axe before turning his head to look at Carver with a glint of confusion in his eyes. Then he looks up at the Tower of Ishal to see that his brother is right. He arches his eyebrows in indignation.

He looks back at Carver, who is coming down on a group of Darkspawn with his greatsword, and yells his response. "Unblievable!"

"You don't say!" Carver replies in harsh saracasm as his enemies fall and he turns to face his brother.

Leven decides not to berate Carver for misdirecting his anger because he can understand how hard it is not to in a situation such as this. Besides, they don't really have the time to argue.

"We need to go," he says softly. He does not want anyone to overhear him voicing his plans of desertion.

Carver nods in agreement as he gestures towards the trees, leading into the wilds, with his head.

Leven enters the trees first with Carver close behind him but then Carver stops. "Come on," Leven calls to his brother, who has turned to look at the gruesome scene once more, but Carver seems not to hear him.

The screams of dying soldiers block out the sound of Leven's calls, the sickening smell of drying blood and thick smoke fills the air, and the sight of all of Carver's comrads is almost too much to bare.

Carver is taken out of his trance when Leven places a hand on his shoulder. "We have to go, now!" he demands as he grabs Carver's arm and tries to drag him off into the trees.

"No! Leven, stop! I can't leave them!" Carver protests desperately as he snatches his arm away.

"You _have_ too!" Leven responds.

"No, I don't! I won't!" Carver yells sternly.

Leven gives Carver a look of disapproval with a hint of concern but he doesn't know what to say. Carver knows he is terrfied for his little brother. Carver wants Leven to get to safety just as badly as Leven wants to keep Carver safe.

"Go without me. You need to warn our family," Carver says.

"I can't leave you! You know that!" Leven shouts furiously.

Carver knew Leven wouldn't listen but he still had to try. It looks like this will take some convincing.

"You can stay here with me, your brother who has years of combat training, or you can warn Bethany and mother and get them to safety!" he argues.

Once again, Leven doesn't seem to know what to say but he doesn't budge.

"It may not seem like I have a chance here, but I _might_ survive. That's more than we can say for Bethany and mother if someone doesn't go warn them and take them somewhere safe," he says, lowering his voice. Yelling at Leven doesn't seem to be working.

Then Carver takes a moment to look back in the direction of the battle. The king has just been lifted off the ground by a giant ogre but before Carver has time to react the ogre snaps the king's spine in half and tosses him aside.

Carver cringes as an aching sense of failure envelops him. It is the same sense of failure that Leven feels after what he says next.

"Okay," by agreeing to Carver's plan, Leven feels he has failed in his responsibility as a brother but what else could he do? Carver is determined to get his way in this and Leven knows he can't save all three members of his family, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't try to save two.

"Goodbye," Leven whispers with a feeling of defeat. He could barely get the word out. In his mind, Carver is already dead. No one could survive this battle.


	2. Only One Grey Warden Survives

Carver watches as the Grey Warden commander, Duncan, rushes towards the ogre to avenge his king. He leaps onto the beast and pierces it's chest with his sword one, two, three times, and the ogre falls to it's demise. The commander then grits his teeth and wraps an arm around his stomach as he grunts in pain. That is when Carver realizes that he has been injured. Duncan crawls over to his dead king and takes a brief moment to mourn his death. When he looks up he sees the fire burning bright at the top of the Tower of Ishal. The signal has been lit. Loghain has betrayed them. Duncan narrows his brow in anger. This is an outrage! In all Duncan's fury he is completely oblivious to the axe-wielding Darkspawn rushing towards him.

That is when Carver realizes that he has only been standing there, watching the chaos around him. "No!" he shouts as he bursts into a sprint to try and save the commander, but he just isn't fast enough. The axe is planted in Duncan's skull and he falls. His life is over.

When Carver does reach his destination he takes pleasure in chopping Duncan's killer into tiny little peaces. "You bastards need to take your Archdemon and go back to the deep roads where you belong!" he yells as he stabs the Hurlock again and again.

Without the commander, who will lead the Grey Wardens? Will they all perish? Carver looks around to see the violent slaying of one Grey Warden after another. With each Wardens death Carver's hope dims. If no Grey Warden survives there will be no one to stop the Darkspawn. There will be no one to end the Blight. He finds his eyes falling on the Tower of Ishal once more. He knows of one Grey Warden who was sent up there to light the beacon. There weren't supposed to be Darkspawn in the tower. Maybe he yet lives. Carver has to warn him. He needs to know what has happened to his comrads!

It is difficult for Carver to leave his fellow soldiers but he has to do this. He runs, as fast as he can, to the Tower. This won't be the end. It can't be!

When Carver reaches the tower he is shocked to see dozens of Darkspawn corpses scattered about. They weren't supposed to be here! All the Darkspawn were supposed to be in the valley! Carver hopes the Grey Warden is alright. He has to find him!

Carver rushes through the tower, up one flight of stairs after another. There are dead Darkspawn everywhere. This Grey Warden must be incredibly skilled. Then Carver comes across the body of a dead mage and it all starts to make sense. It seemed impossible for one man to kill so many Darkspawn, Grey warden or not. He had help, this mage must be one of the men to assist him.

Carver wastes no time and it isn't long before he reaches the top of the tower. The Grey Warden, along with two soldiers are battling a group of Darkspawn but they are severely outnumbered. It isn't long before the warriors fall. One Darkspawn sends an arrow flying in the Grey Warden's direction.

"No!" Carver shouts fearfully before leaping to the Warden's rescue and taking the arrow for him. The Grey Warden must survive, for Ferelden.

Carver doesn't feel any pain as everything fades to black.


	3. Apostates!

Carver awakens to the soft crackling sound of burning embers and the mouthwatering aroma of stew bubbling over the fire place in a cozy but, unfamiliar hut. He sits up in the small bed and lifts an arm to brush his messy, uncombed hair away from his face but it instantly falls back to his side as a sharp, throbbing pain shoots through his chest. He groans softly as he tries to steady his breathing.

"Easy boy! I'm not done with you yet," an elderly woman says as she makes her way to his bedside.

Carver eyes the woman in confusion and suspicious. In times like these, one can never be too vigilant. "Who are you?" he questions. Then his mind returns to the previous events. He was trying to save the Grey Warden in the Tower of Ishal. Does he yet live? Suddenly Carver's eyes are darting around the room, scanning it thoroughly, but there is no Grey Warden in sight. "Where is the Grey Warden?" he demands menacingly as he quickly turns and places his feet on the floor, ignoring the pain that shoots through his chest once more.

"Calm yourself!" the woman rebukes. "Your Grey Warden is outside, alive and healthy. I'm treating you now," she explains as Carver tries to push himself up out of the bed. "So sit still!" she snaps.

Carver does as the woman says and stops with his ineffectual attempts to stand. The woman may be lying but, if she's not, then the Grey Warden is still alive, in which case Carver _needs_ to speak to him. If the Grey Warden is alive then there is still hope for Ferelden.

"The arrow pierced you just beneath the collar bone," the woman explains as she removes the small bandage. Then she dunks a clean wash rag into a pot of steaming hot water that sits on the nightstand beside them. She rings out the rag and uses it to gently cleanse the wound. She did this last night, when she first brought him here, as well. It is important to cleanse wounds, such as this one, regularly in order to keep infections away. "It was easy to patch you up but after we got the basics out of the way, and we knew you were stable for the time being, we got to work on your friend. As a Grey Warden, it is important he stay alive. I'm sure you understand,"

Carver nods. He does understand. When it comes to saving Ferelden he is expendable but, the Grey Warden is not. "Hold on a minute. Who's 'we?'" he asks. His voice is forceful and untrusting.

"Myself, and my daughter, Morrigan," the woman answers cooperatively.

"Morrigan? Alright, so I know her name, what's yours?" he questions.

"I am Flemeth," she responds.

Flemeth, as in, the witch of the wilds?

Before Carver can ask the question Flemeth does something that exposes her for what she is. She places a hand over Carver's wound and a bright blue light emanate from within as Carver's flesh meraculously knits itself back together. Within seconds he is as good as new.

"You're a witch!" Carver blurts out with certainty as he jumps up on the bed to put a bit of distance between them, even if it is only a few inches. Already, he can feel the effects of Flemeth's spell. He feels strong again. Still, he can't just trust some random apostate. His twin sister, Bethany, may be a trustworthy apostate, but not all of them are so innocent.

"A witch who saved your life," Flemeth counters.

Carver suddenly feels the cool air against his skin and realizes that he is wearing nothing but his small clothes. "Where is my armor, and my blade?" he demands.

"They are in that chest," Flemeth replies as she points out a chest sitting just at the foot of the bed. "Now, calm down, boy!" she adds in irritation.

Carver ignores Flemeth's last statement as he steps off of the edge of the bed, opposite Flemeth, and inches his way to the chest, keeping an eye on her the entire time. He slowly and cautiously opens the chest and is relieved to see that it is, indeed, his possessions, and only his possessions.

"Now you stay back!" he orders as he backs away, closer to the door. He makes sure not to take his eyes off of Flemeth for too long at once as he properly armors and arms himself.

"Alright, you are wearing your armor, can I move now?" Flemeth says mockingly as she taps her foot impatiently against the wooden floor.

Carver rolls his eyes but he says nothing.

After a moment Flemeth sighs in exasperation. "I was planning to take you to your Grey Warden once you recovered but, if you'd prefer, we can stay here," she offers sarcastically.

"Fine. Take me to him," Carver responds.

Carver watches Flemeth carefully as he steps away from the door, blade drawn, and lets her out. Then he follows behind her.

Once outside, Carver realizes that they are in a swampy part of the forest. The Korcari Wilds, most likely. He is relieved to see the same strong, brown eyed, dirty-blonde warrior he saw in the Tower of Ishal. The man is facing away from the hut and staring out into the distance while a thin, pale, brunette woman in revealing attire stands off to the side, leaning against the hut. She appears to be deep in thought. That must be Morrigan.

"Grey Warden," Carver calls as he approaches the man from behind.

The Grey Warden's expression is doleful as he turns to gaze in Carver's direction. "Oh, it's you," he says in a somewhat detached manner.

Carver raises an eyebrow. He doesn't know what he expected the man to say, but this was not it. After everything that's happened, after everything Carver has just gone through, all the Grey Warden can think to say is _Oh, it's you_?

Then again, Carver has no idea what is going through the man's head, or maybe he does. He just lost his brothers in arms, he just lost the battle against the monsters that killed them, and he got out of it alive. If Carver had to guess, he would say that this Grey Warden isn't exactly jumping for joy over his survival but, more likely, he feels guilty for making it out alive after everyone else was slaughtered. That's how Carver feels.

The Grey Warden becomes aware of Carver's eyes, still on him, and the reality of the situation slowly sinks in. "I'm sorry," he apologizes.

Carver nods, as if to say he accepts his apology. How could he be angry with him? He just lost his entire order, along with the king, and the rest of the soldiers. For Carver to hold a grudge over a meager display of rudeness, at a time like this, would be idiotic and pathetic.

"I _am_ happy to see you're awake," the Grey Warden assures him.

"I'm happy you're awake too. Ferelden needs you now," Carver responds.

"Yeah, the entire country is depending on me alone to end the Blight. No pressure, right?" the Grey Warden replies as he scratches the back of his neck anxiously.

It is not difficult for Carver, or anyone, to pick up on the man's apprehension towards the situation. This is not what Carver imagined this man would be like. Carver thought he would be brave and prepared, not afraid and dubious.

"I'm not saying I won't do it. I mean, I have to try," the Grey Warden assures everyone after a brief pause.

That is when Morrigan approaches the group and joins the conversation. "That is so very reassuring," she says sarcastically.

"Shut up, girl!" Flemeth scolds. "This man is Ferelden's only hope,"

The Grey Warden's deep, brown, puppy-dog eyes fall to the ground.

Carver glares at Morrigan in disapproval. Way to kick a man while he's down.

Morrigan turns her face away from everyone, desolately, as her mother scolds her. That is when Carver spots the large piece of wood on her back. It appears to be, either, a large branch or some sort of staff. Considering how few women Carver has ever known to carry branches around with them, he can pretty much rule out that possibility. _She must be another mage, _he thinks. She may live in the forest but, seeing as she and her mother have so many other belongings that aren't normally found in such a place, it seems they would be able to retrieve weapons if they needed them. Someone would have to be crazy to be out here, especially during the Blight, without proper protection. Morrigan and Flemeth's form of protection is magic. Even the young woman's outfit screams _witch of the wilds_.

Carver watches both women carefully as Flemeth turns to face the Grey Warden. "Ferelden _is_ depending on you, but you are _not_ alone," she hints.

Then, suddenly, the Grey Warden remembers "Of course, the treaties!"

"What treaties?" Carver asks curiously as his eyes fall on the Grey Warden.

"The treaties call on Dwarves, elves, and mages. They are obligated to aid Grey Wardens during a Blight!" the man answers. He sounds much more eager now that he knows what his next move will be. He needs to find each of these groups and ensure their allegience in the coming war.

Carver lets out a relieved laugh. "That's a load off, then! Should be easier than facing the Archdemon, just the two of us," he says with an amiable smile.

The Grey Warden squints at Carver in confusion.

Then Carver realizes what he has said. He intended to request that the Grey Warden take him along on his quest to save Ferelden but now he has made an ass out of himself by assuming the answer was yes.

"I mean, if you would take me with you," he says a bit awkwardly. He takes the time to straighten up as the Grey Warden considers him. "I could help. I am skilled," he says more confidently.

"What skills do you have?" the Grey Warden asks.

"I am skilled with a blade and I'm strong," he replies. Then he realizes how unimpressive that sounds. Just about any soldier could claim the same. "Just give me a chance, you'll see," he says with certainty. He's not sure that he will make it to the end, this is a war after all, but he will do his best and he knows that he can make a difference.

"Alright," the Grey Warden nods in agreement. "You served under Cailan, just as I did. You were already fighting this war. I see no reason for you to stop now,"

A rapturous smile takes over Carver's features. "That's fantastic!" he enthuses before clearing his throat. "I mean, because you wouldn't be able to do this without me," he says as he humorously transforms his voice into something rediculously masculine. This causes the Grey Warden to laugh and Carver follows right behind him while Flemeth and Morrigan simply stand by and wait for it to stop.

"I'm Alistair, by the way," the Grey Warden says as the laughter dies out.

"I'm Carver," Carver responds. He doesn't even bother exchanging pleasantries. What would he say? _Hey, our friends just died, we're at war with evil creatures, and it is up to the two of us to take on the, nearly impossible, task of saving our country from the Blight so... it's nice to meet you_?

"See? You've already aquired your first ally and you have many more waiting," Flemeth says to Alistair.

"Yeah, so we better get going. The sooner we build an army the sooner we can bring this Blight to an end," Carver says sternly. This is partially because he has Ferelden's best interest in mind and partially because he wants to be rid of these apostates.

"Hold on, one moment, boy!" Flemeth snaps. Suspicion and cautious is fine, but she finds Carver's behavior towards her to be quite inappropriate. She saved his life and even tried to be hospitable when he awoke but he has been nothing but insolent.

Carver looks at Flemeth impatiently. "What?" he asks rudely.

"There is one more thing I can do for you," Flemeth responds as her eyes fall on her daughter, Morrigan.

"What?" Morrigan wonders. Irritation is expressed in the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes. She wants the guests gone as much as Carver wants to leave.

"You're going with them, girl," Flemeth says simply, as if it could be no other way.

"What?" Carver, Morrigan, and Alistair all blurt out in unison.

"You heard me, girl. Last time I looked you had ears!" Flemeth says to Morrigan.

"But mother-!" Morrigan begins before Carver cuts her off.

"The last thing we need is to be travelling with an apostate," he scorns.

"Yeah," Alistair agrees. "Exactly how would that help? If anything you'd think she'd get us in more trouble,"

"My Morrigan has skills, more so than your friend seems to," Flemeth says to Alistair.

Carver clenches his fists and grits his teeth angrily. It seems no matter where he goes there will be someone to overshadow him, another mage to boot! All his life, Bethany came first. Their father, Malcolm, was an apostate too so he would spend the majority of his free time teaching her different spells, how to hide them, and how to use them to defend herself. They had a special bond that Malcolm could never have with his other, non-magical, children.

Carver was never allowed to be too successful because that could draw attention to his family and too much attention could result in the discovery of Bethany's powers. If Bethany's secret was discovered she could be locked away or even killed. Carver understood the dangers and why things had to be the way they were but he has always resented Bethany for it.

"What, because she's a mage she's better than me?" Carver growls.

"Exactly what skills does she possess?" Alistair asks, not only because he wants to hear the answer but also, because he wants to keep an arguement from breaking out and keeping Flemeth and Carver from speaking to one another directly seems to be a good way to do that.

"She has her magic, yes," Flemeth says to Carver before returning her attention to Alistair. "She is also very bright, she can change her form, create potions, and her battle skills are far beyond average"

"You mean she's a shapeshifter?" Carver responds in sudden fascination but before anyone can respond Alistair asks another question.

"Can she cook?"

"Yes, I can cook. I also know how to make several deadly poisons if you would like to taste them," Morrigan answers.

"Oh, uh, Nevermind. You don't have to cook," Alistair responds nervously.

Regardless of Carver's curiosity and interest, he still does not want to bring an apostate along. "She is threatening us! How can we trust her?" he shouts in aggrvation.

"She did help to heal you, did she not?" Flemeth responds. "We need the two of you if we wish to suvive. The Blight is a threat to all of us,"

"I still don't know if bringing her with us is a good idea," Alistair sighs.

"Consider this repayment for you lives," Flemeth persuades.

"Alright," Alistair replies unenthusiastically.

"You're kidding," Carver says disapprovingly. "We're really going to take her with us?"

"We owe it to Flemeth to at least give her a chance," Alistair responds glumly.

"I am thrilled," Morrigan says sarcastically. Then she sighs in exasperation as Carver glares at her in severe disapproval. "I'll go pack," she huffs.


	4. A Nightmare

_"When do you think Carver and Leven will be back?" Bethany asks her mother, Leandra. Leandra has just finished brewing a pot of tea. She pours Bethany, and herself, a cup before joining Bethany at the table. "I doubt it will be much longer. Carver tells me, in all of his letters, that things are going well," she answers as she flashes her daughter a soft and comforting smile. Bethany nods in relief. If things are going well her brother's could be home any day now. She has no idea that things have taken a turn for the worst. Word hasn't spread of the tragic end to the battle at Ostagar._

_Then a strange noise can be heard, just on the other side of the front door. Growling, is it? The two women eye the door curiously for a moment before Leandra decides to investigate. She stands and makes her way to the door and opens it slowly. Once the door is completely open a Genlock appears in front of her. Leandra screams in fear and slams the door shut, locking it quickly._

_"What is it, mother?" Bethany asks with concern but, before Leandra can answer, a group of Darkspawn burst through the door._

_Bethany rises from her seat and grabs ahold of her staff but a Hurlock runs her through before she has a chance to defend herself. Her eyes grow wide as she stumbles back and into the wall. She drops her staff and falls to the floor with a gasp of pain. The Hurlock rips the sword from her abdomen and leaves her to bleed out while the Genlock slits Leandra's throat._

_The villagers' screams of terror and cries for help can be heard in the background but they are made almost inaudible by Bethany's agonized screams as the Darkspawn begin to make a meal of her and her dead mother._

Carver awakens in a cold sweat and is reminded, by the sight of the trees and the sound of scurrying little rodents, that he is camping in the wilds with Alistair and Morrigan. He sighs in great relief as he realizes it was just a dream. Leven has certainly reached them by now. They have probably all fled and taken shelter somewhere safe.

"Are you alright?" Carver is caught off guard by the sound of Alistair's voice. He completely forgot that it was Alistair's turn to stand watch.

"What? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Carver replies.

"You were shouting in your sleep. I'm surprised you didn't wake the entire forest," Alistair says with eyes full of solicitude and curiosity. What has Carver so shaken? Alistair wonders if he might have been dreaming about the battle. There was so much blood and so much death. However, Alistair is aware that there is much about Carver that he doesn't know. He could have been dreaming about anything.

"It was just a bad dream. I'm fine," Carver says as his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Luckily for him, his change in color is impossible for Alistair to see in the darkness. The fire and the moonlight provide little light for them tonight. He hates being afraid, especially when there are people around to witness it. It's embarrassing.

Before Alistair can respond Carver discerns a faint snarling sound along with some indistinct but, wicked snickering.

"Darkspawn," he whispers.

Carver reaches out for his blade, slowly and quietly, but Alistair catches his hand. "Their are too many of them," he whispers.

"How could you possibly know that?" Carver asks impatiently as he snatches his hand away. It is too dark for Alistair to see the darkspawn and Carver can think of no other way for him to be able to accurately guess their numbers.

Alistair sighs when he sees that Carver is unconvinced. "All Grey wardens can sense the Darkspawn," he explains.

Carver raises an eyebrow with curiosity and fascination but the Darkspawn draw closer and he does not have time to ask questions. He drops to the ground, grabbing Alistair's should to ensure that he does the same. They use the log in front of them to shield themselves from the Darkspawn's sight. Carver only worries that they might spot Morrigan or the fire may draw their attention. What he doesn't know is that the Darkspawn can sense Alistair as well.


	5. Over the Edge

Alistair, Carver, and Morrigan dash through the forest so fast that even the Darkspawns' flaming arrows can't keep up.

_Maker, I feel like a coward_, Carver thinks to himself.

Then he starts to experience a tremendous amount of heat on his back that grows more intense by the second.

For a brief moment, he finds himself thinking of Bethany. He thanks the Maker that her gruesome demise was just a terrible nightmare. He is resentful of his twin sister but, he still loves her and he does not want her to die. He would not mind if she had to endure something minor like a scrapped knee or singed hair from one of her fire spells. Maybe he would even laugh at those things.

That is when he percieves what the increasing heat must be.

He quickly leaps behind a massive tree to his left and watches as the fireball zooms passed him.

_Then again, a smart warrior would know when to run._

He avoids the flames as he picks up his pace, once more.

It does not take long for him to catch up with his companions.

They stand in a small open field, surrounded by trees, just a couple yards from the edge of a cliff.

"Did we lose them?" Carver pants as he leans forward and rests his hands on his knees.

"Not for long," Alistair answers.

"Then we need to keep moving," Carver replies.

"Keep moving where?" Morrigan questions sarcastically. "Shall we jump over the edge?"

Carver glares at Morrigan but before he can respond the Darkspawn emerge through the trees.

"I count at least thirty," Carver says shakily as he draws his weapon.

"Well, at least we lost the majority of them," Alistair replies as he readies himself for battle.

"This is the _lesser_ amount?" Carver asks in astonishment.

The Darkspawn draw closer but Morrigan keeps her distance as she cast lighening down on one and watches it bounce off four others nearby. She sighs as the injured Darkspawn trudge forward in a daze. She supposes she shouldn't be surprised that wasn't enough to kill them.

It takes her a moment to do so, but she casts a spell that transforms her into a bear just as the Darkspawn are upon her.

Carver is dumbstruck by the sight. Flemeth told them that Morrigan was a shapeshifter but to hear something and to witness it firsthand are two entirely different things.

He gapes absently for a moment but then he hears the hissing and growling of the Darkspawn surrounding him.

He leaps into the air and brings his greatsword crashing down on several enemies at once. He slices through one Darkspawn after another but there are too many and they just keep coming.

He backs up slowly and shifts his gaze to Alistair who is also having difficulty fighting off so many. Alistair looks over to see Carver gesturing for him to back up. Alistair is hesitant. If he backs up to much he will plummet directly off the edge.

Carver's expression is so insistent that Alistair decides to oblige. He watches Carver to see if he has a plan or if this is just madness.

Once Carver is at the edge he swings his sword in a sidways arch that catches about five Darkspawn and sends them tumbling over the edge.

Alistair's eyes light up in understanding and he does the same thing, using his longsword and shield to knock their ememies over the edge.

Between Carver and Alistair's strategy and Morrigan's bear-like strength and talents they are able to defeat the darkspawn.

"I guess I made the right decision in bringing you along," Alistair says to Carver as he places his sword and shield on his back.

"I guess so," Carver smiles confidently.

"Oh, and I suppose I did nothing?" Morrigan snaps as she returns to her human form.

"Oh, you did something alright," Carver responds.

He is not sure if he should be impressed, appalled, or both.


End file.
